


Uninvited.

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Kon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Tim, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's going into heat and content to do so alone, but of course he has to have uninvited guests stop by, because honestly what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight porn a swear. There are some issues with consent in some aspects, but I assure you there is no rape in this and everyone totally agrees to have sex. Also, I did not proof read ANY of this because it's long. So long.

“I can’t believe you left just to go back there.”

Tim rolled his eyes as he put down the kickstand of his bike, throwing his bag over his shoulder. The sun was starting to set, casting long, drawn-out shadows all across the ground, the air taking on a slight chill whenever the wind gusted up. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, his skin already feeling too warm and clammy. Every slight wind shift send a shiver up his spine with the cool touch against his skin. It was growing to be more achingly uncomfortable. 

“Conner, we’ve been over this.” He huffed for what felt like the thousandth time since he’d left his team a few hours previous. “The Tower’s not the best place to go into heat. No offense, but I don’t feel like driving everyone up the wall for the entire weekend. Besides, if something happens almost no one would be in the right state of mind to conduct a mission properly.”

“You’re substituting one Alpha filled space for another.” Conner tried to counter in his ear. He’d been going on like this for about half an hour now, a combination of worry and disappointment filling most of his words that Tim tried hard to ignore right now. He was just glad Conner decided to wait and not do this face-to-face.

“Bruce and Jason are the only Alphas—you know that, and I seriously doubt Jay would just happen to stop by for dinner. Bruce is also technically my dad.”

“Damian—“

“Hasn’t presented yet, Kon.”

“He smells like an Alpha already!” Kon’s voice sounds more frantic in his ear at that idea and, once more, Tim rolls his eyes. Sure, the kid is on the verge of presenting as an Alpha, but there’s no way in hell he’d ever come to Tim for anything sexual. He wasn’t even sure Damian could be sexual—honestly, he didn’t want to ever have that conversation with the kid. That was all on Dick. Even Bruce had silently given that job to him.

Tim sighed, “Conner. Kon. Stop freaking out. This isn’t my first heat. Nothing’s going to happen. I’m going to stay in my room, get gross and uncomfortable for four days, take a shower, then come back to the Tower just like I always do, okay?”

There was a long pause where he could just picture Kon sitting there, lips pursed together and his brow drawn trying to think of some other way to argue. Tim didn’t let him.

“Okay?” He said again, more forceful this time around and, finally, the Alpha caved under him.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. You know I just worry about you…”

“I know you do, but there’s no need. If I need you I’ll call, alright?”

And he knew full well what ‘if I need you’ sounded like right now. Everyone knew Tim didn’t have an Alpha—never took one, even for his heats. Conner was the obvious choice and, on multiple occasions, Tim had been asked the question of why not? when it came to Conner. He never gave much of an answer, seeing as the truth was something he didn’t quite want to admit to anyone, let alone himself.

‘If I need you’ sounded open, sounded like some shred of hope, like Tim was feeding Kon a line. And, in a way, he was. Somewhere deep inside, he felt bad about it. It was manipulation to help ease Kon’s nerves, so when he got the confirmed ‘alright’ and said his goodbyes he didn’t feel so horrible about leaving Conner, leaving the Tower, but he just couldn’t stay there. Not with him so close by when he wasn’t thinking straight.

Honestly, Tim had no real issue being an Omega. Sure, there were some shitty laws and shitty mindsets about the gender, but it wasn’t like he resented his own body for fating him with an O gene. The only thing he did have an issue with was heats—not even the actual ‘being wet and wanting sex twenty-four seven for a good portion of a week’, but the mental state he got into. The physical functions and reactions were dirty in a way Tim didn’t really appreciate, but could deal with. The mental state however…

Tim didn’t mind set. He actually enjoyed it whenever he did indulge and masturbate, but that didn’t mean he wanted to only be able to think about getting something stuffed up his ass all day long. Heats were irritated only because he couldn’t think properly during them, his brain practically turned off and he was lost to only simple desires and urges. He despised not being in control, being about to string together a proper sentence without moaning. It left him vulnerable which was always a state he strived hard to never show, and yet a heat forced him into it for four or so days.

It would have been the same if he was an Alpha going into rut, unable to think beyond ‘fuck and fight’. Tim would have much preferred a Beta gender orientation, but sadly enough Tim wasn’t so lucky.

“Master Timothy, welcome back.”

Tim smiled up at Alfred, stepping inside and having the comforting smell of the manner waft over him. It was another reason he always liked coming to the manor for heats—it was his home. Alfred’s own unchanging Beta scent was already comforting, easing his nerves and pushing back the burn that spread over his skin and into his stomach.

There were occasions, few and far between, when he was either too far away or simply couldn’t get to the manor and had to deal with his heats where he was—he had presented long before he’d actually moved in, so it wasn’t strange for him to not come home for his heats, but it did help. Wayne Manor always smelled just right, laced with the ever-present scents of the people he’d come to know as his family. The bedding was so soft it didn’t bother his skin too much and it was always nice having Alfred there to make sure he did eat and drink whenever his heat broken for a little while.

He gave the butler a hug in welcome, partially because he knows Alfred really enjoys it, and partly because the more affectionate side of his heat is starting to kick in. Surrounding himself in the familiar scent, resisting the urge to rub his cheek against the older man even though his brain told him it would help, Tim also knew he definitely wasn’t that far gone and would hold on to every bit of sanity he could muster until his heat ripped it away from him.

An hour later, Tim’s upstairs having told Alfred he would take dinner in his room. Now, the tray still sits untouched as his stomach is starting to clench up unpleasantly and even the small bowl of soup looks unappealing, the more frequently growing cramps making the very idea of most food sound horrible.

Bruce had stopped by for just a moment to check in on him, ever the over protective father when it came to these sort of things—his scent wafting through the room indicating ‘Alpha, safe, familiar’. It made Tim’s entire body shudder on instinct alone. Bruce was the epitome of what Tim saw as ‘Alpha’ growing up. He’d never admit it to the man, but in his early days of being Robin he’d definitely come a number of times with Bruce and Batman on his mind, loving the fact that he could smell the other man lingering on him. That changed, of course, as Bruce turned much more ‘dad’ in his mind and, thinking back, Tim is terribly embarrassed thinking about it now.

After reassuring Bruce he’s fine, will be fine, the man tells him he’ll be out on patrol with Damian, so he won’t have to worry about anything. Alfred will be present if he needs anything. It’s unnecessary reassurance that he knows Bruce needs to tell him mostly to make himself feel better with the idea of ‘my son is safe in our home’ mindset. Alpha leader at its best.

The manor becomes quiet than, when Bruce leaves and the sun is down, casting the sky dark blue with the rays of light coming off the city beyond the tree line. By this point, Tim knows his heat is really starting to hit hard. His stomach is in knots, he’s ripped off the last shreds of his clothes as the fabric prickles too rough against his skin when he moves, and the slick is wetting his thighs, running down. At some point, he had to give up any type of work, closing his laptop with a growl when he couldn’t concentrate for the third time in a row. His fingers were starting to shake anyway.

Now, he stood in his room pacing. Not exactly the best thing to do when his insides were protesting their emptiness. He was starting to get frantic, needing to move, his mind wandering into softer territory that Tim had to snap back from. At one point he zoned out and found when his focus came back, he was building a nest out of his bedding.

Hours went by like nails on a chalk board with Tim slowly losing more and more of his sense as time went on. It drove him mad, knowing his mental state was slowly slipping away from him, could feel it and realize it in the way he settled, finally, on his bed and dragged the sheets and comforter around until they coiled around him, comfortable and protective. He slowly started to whine as that wasn’t enough, that the sheets only smelled like flowery detergent and himself, his slick, and his mind wanted more. More. More meaning Alpha. More meaning a cock and knot.

It still takes another hour before Tim starts getting desperate, that the feeling of emptiness inside him is too much a pull, and he grasps blindly for the bag he brought with him—sure, the manor was his safe place for heats, but that didn’t mean he was leaving toys in the drawers for when he needed them.

The dildo was definitely his favorite, seeing as he’d bought it three years ago and hadn’t gone back (and, yes, it was Dick’s suggestion—most of his sex toys in the past had been bought because of Dick). It was black, because he insisted on a ‘neutral’ color even though, before this, he’d constantly used a sizable purple dildo, but he refused to buy anything flamboyant when his technical brother was helping him buy one. It was black, large (he’d blushed when Dick said ‘how big?’ and from there Dick kept showing him the bigger toys on the site, finally deciding on a nine inch), and had an inflatable knot that Tim hadn’t thought to consider before and now, well, now he couldn’t go back.

He fished for it off the edge of the bed in a blur, moaning softly as he had to shift his hips to reach before finally grabbing up his bag, unzipping it, getting what he needed, before throwing the bag into some direction that wasn’t his bed.

The first slide in was a teasing burn. He took it with a gasp as his body opened fully; pleased to finally get the stretch it craved so much. It told him as much as he felt another gush of slick coat his insides, making the next pull-push that much easier, noise in his throat getting drawn out to a moan.

Tim settled on his back, wriggling in his nest of blankets, legs spread wide as he started up the smooth pace—in, out, in, out, thrust, thrust, _thrust_ —he hummed in approval, rolling his hips to meet each push in, taking more and more as his body started to get worked up, that itch running across his body easing as he fucked himself.

It felt good, of course, though the thickening of his own scent in the room was slightly irritating. Having his hole stretched and fucked was great, but there was still the never satisfied want for an Alpha present. There was no Alpha pheromones to counter his own, to make his mouth water, cover himself in a mate’s scent.

A heavy groan escaped his throat at the thought, turning his face to bury it into him pillow and only grew more frustrated as it smelled so thickly of him and only him—wet, slick, heat, scent with no one else there to claim him. His brain started to get foggier, he knew, because his first thought was— _and why shouldn’t I be claimed?_

He’d been told on more than one occasion, a majority of those times being unsolicited and annoying, that he smelled good. He smelled ripe—an Omega in his prime, fit and ready to get claimed, mated off, get pregnant. Not that Tim wanted kids, or even wanted a mate (right?), but right now that’s not what his thoughts were supplying. His thoughts were screaming out that he shouldn’t be alone right now. He was an Omega in heat and any Alpha would want him right now—Tim was attractive, smart, smelled fucking amazing right now and _no one was around to fuck him!_

“I wouldn’t say that, exactly.”

Tim gasped, eyes snapping open and sitting up, body protesting the sudden shift with the toy still inside him, but right now that didn’t matter at all as the spicy scent of Alpha and cigarettes suddenly wafted into his room, cutting through the scent of heat like it was a physical force. Fuck, he had said that aloud—he’d practically asked to be fucked aloud!

“Jason,” Tim rasped out, wondered when his voice got so rough. “W-what—what are you doing here?”

The Alpha at the door was shirtless—Tim openly stared, couldn’t help it at all, drinking in the sight of Jason without a shirt on, something he’d seen time and time again, but right now it made his mouth water. There was a bandage around his shoulder, still new looking, but Tim didn’t have to right mindset to wonder or ask. All he really cared about right now was the fact that Jason was standing there partly naked smelling like everything Tim wanted right now and fuck why the hell was he here in the first place!?

“Tsk, tsk, Replacement—leaving your door unlocked? Rookie move for an Omega who doesn’t want to be disturbed.” Jason replied, sounding far too in control for Tim’s liking seeing as he could barely string together sentences right now. He shouldn’t look so cocky leaning against the door frame like that, smug with his arms crossed over his chest and his pants low on his hips and—

Fuck. Another groan was forced out of Tim, his body squeezing around the toy inside him, throbbing with want and need for the real thing.

“You have to—have to—“

“Leave?” Jason finished, a smile on his lips. “Now, now, Baby Bird, you really want me to leave you up here all on your own when you so very clearly need someone right now?”

Tim’s hands curled in his sheets as every bit of him screamed _no, not at all_ , but he refused to let those words slip out. Jason wasn’t even supposed to be in the manor, the cave, let alone came up to Tim’s room when he clearly smelled unmarked Omega in heat, the bastard.

“J-Jason you can’t…” The words trailed off as Jason pressed off the wall and stalked—fucking stalked like a goddamned predator—towards him, body large, knowing, and sure. It made Tim’s breathe catch, the new wave of scent making him dizzy. He could. He could. There wouldn’t be any problem and he could just let Jason touch him, Christ his body was in fire at this point, and Jason’s hands would probably be so nice and cold and—

“Kon.” Tim muttered, the other boy quickly popping into his head for some reason. The name of the other Alpha made Jason pause for a moment, growl lightly, giving Tim enough time to string together an actual thought and reach for his phone on the nightstand. His hands were shaking horribly as he quickly found his friend’s number and pushed call, not even sure why he was doing so, but knew for whatever reason he wanted Kon, needed Kon, because Jason was an Alpha but he wasn’t the right Alpha he wasn’t…

“Put the fucking phone away, Tim.” Jason hissed, closer, but Tim wasn’t listening, wasn’t focused.

“Kon, Kon, Kon—“

“Tim—“

_“Hello?”_

“Kon—“

The phone was pulled from his grasp before he could say anymore, making Tim whine softly with the loss, enjoyed the sound of the voice on the other line, though the edge of concern was unwelcomed. It was stressful for only a few seconds before Tim found himself pawing at Jason’s warm, solid, chest, leaning into it without meaning too as the other man crowded around him.

Jason was a strange entity—his scent a little too foreign to be ‘safe’, but he was still someone Tim could call family. Tim would also be lying if he said there had never been feeling for the second Robin. Long before Tim ever took up the mantle, when he was still stalking the dynamic duo with his camera and before he even presented he’d watched Jason. Dick was always impressive, the way he tumbled and jumped from roof to roof, took down gunmen with a bounce in his step. But Jason was all force. He was excited, reckless, and raw in much of his actions, breathtaking to watch simply because he always seemed like he could take on the world. Technically, Dick wearing the Robin costume was his first real crush, but it was Jason’s force and power while wearing the outfit that brought Tim spilling into his own hand for the first time.

“Jay, Jay, _Jay_ ,” Tim now chanted without meaning too, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s chest with a whine as the other pet his hair, fingers carding through the sweaty locks to push them out of his eyes. Tim shifted, trying to get closer, the toy slipping out of him with the movements which left Tim groaning softly with the loss.

Jason smiled down at him, “Ssshhh, don’t worry Baby Bird, I’ll take good care of you…”

“Like fucking _hell_ you will!”

There’s about point-two-seconds before Jason is slammed back, ripped out of Tim’s grasp and sent sprawled out on the floor. Tim lets out a noise of distress as the cloud of Alpha pheromones goes with him, though it doesn’t last long as another scent fills in the space—something familiar, earthy, like warm summer days and home cooking.

Tim’s instantly drawn to it, turning bodily into the touch at his shoulder by a broad, warm, hand. “Conner,” his mind supplies, eyes flickering upward to find the young Alpha staring down at him, blue eyes full of worry and an undertone of pure want that is swimming up inside him, making his hand tighten at Tim’s shoulder.

“Fuck, kid, little harder and you would have dislocated my shoulder.” Jason’s hissing as he standing from where he was thrown down, smile crooked and just a little manic looking. “Don’t you remember Bat’s ‘no meta’ rule in Gotham?”

Kon growls low in his throat, quickly moving to put himself between Jason and Tim, protecting. “You were touching Tim.” Kon tries to sound as dominating as possible, standing at his full height as if trying to scare Jason off. And, it is possible that if it were anyone other than Jason, they would have gotten scared off—the combination of Alpha and Kryptonian was rather threatening, but Jason didn’t seemed fazed by either of those facts.

“Tim liked me touching him.” Came the snarky reply which only made Conner stand even straighter, fists curled at his sides as he baring his teeth. Jason only snorted. “Fuck, you trying to go top Alpha on me, kid?” He sounded too amused for his own good. “You’ve no idea—you probably can’t even think straight with his ‘fuck me’ smell in the air, can you?”

“Thinking enough to know you’re not getting any closer to him.” Kon snaps back quickly, taking a step closer to Jason as if trying to get him to back down. He doesn’t, of course, just smiles all the wider and takes his own step to close the gap between them.

“You challenging me for him?”

It’s enough to make Conner snap his jaws and advance further, challenge openly accepted as Jason just laughed and moved to attack.

If Tim was thinking straight, he’d tell them both off as he wasn’t some damsel that was meant to be fought over. He didn’t need either of them and they were both acting like idiots. But, none of those thoughts actually manifested in his head properly, only so much as realizing two Alphas were fighting over him—him. Both of them wanted to claim Tim of all people and that thought alone was intoxicating.

Conner had the obvious strength advantage, but he was young, reckless, and Tim’s scent was affecting him much more than it was Jason. Jason was able to slip away from his thrown fists, strike at his open ribs even if it didn’t hurt him nearly at all. Now, he was regretting leaving his jacket and gear downstairs.

But, Jason still had his skill. He’d been trained by the best without powers—learned how to take down and subdue twice his size with twice the weight and a little less sane. Right now, Conner fell near perfect into that category and it was made all the better by the teen’s growing irritation and clumsiness with Tim’s scent clogging up his mind. It didn’t take long.

“Do you submit?” Jason ground out, pressing all his weight down onto Kon as he threatened to snatch his arm out of place—if he was able.

Below him, Conner struggled, all rage and hate because he shouldn’t be here—Jason should be the one below him, begging for mercy and forgiveness because he touched Tim. Tim was _his_ or rather…

When no answer came, Jason gripped his arm tighter and pulled, making Kon grunt out in pain now, gritting his teeth.

“Do. You. _Submit?_ ” He hissed in his ear, and still Conner said nothing. Jason smiled, venom on his lips. “Fine, have it _your_ way.”  

He shifted his weight, putting more of it against Conner’s back so he couldn’t buck him off before he went about pulling at the boy’s jeans, dragging the rough material down as far as he could manage in their position. The action made Kon still for a moment, focus long enough to realize what exactly Jason had planned. It was old school instincts and rules (Jason practically cackled when he dug his fingers under the waistband of Kon’s underwear, pulling them down just as he had his jeans). Alphas fighting over an Omega, neither wanting to relent, so the more powerful of the two pinned the other down and forced him to submit.

It was normally unnecessary. Normally. But right now it seemed Kon was going to give him no choice—

“Both.”

The half-heard soft little huff of a word made Jason pause as he began to undo his own belt, only audible because suddenly Tim was close at his back, fingers nervously touching his shoulder. Jason turned to find the Omega standing there with wet, wide, eyes looking red in the face, shaking and desperate. His legs barely kept him standing, shivering as much as he was, with wetness making his thighs shiny between his legs. His scent was thick now, strong and full-blown. There was little more than ‘want’ and ‘please’ in Tim’s eyes now.

Kon takes the sudden pause to his advantage, quickly throwing Jason off of him to move into Tim’s space, looking him over to make sure he wasn’t injured before cupping his cheek.

“You okay?” He asks softly, gently, rubbing his thumb over Tim’s cheek.

Tim nods, doesn’t reply with words, just tugs at Conner’s shirt to get him closer, press up against his chest, flush to his body, until he’s purring and standing on his tippy-toes wanting more.  There’s no holding back for Kon, not when he’s been wanting this for years now—years of mistakes, being friends, being dead, never able to cross that line, never able to ask when Tim turned away and now he was standing here begging with his eyes, with his body, and Kon just can’t kept himself because he’s wanted this for _so long._

They kiss and it’s amazing only because it’s finally happening. It’s not graceful by any means, because Tim tastes too sweet and Kon tastes like everything Tim’s been denying himself for so many years. There’s too much wanting to keep it slow as Kon bites at Tim’s mouth until he opens it with a gasp, moaning when Kon sinks his tongue in. Tim’s hands are in Conner’s hair, blunt nails dragging down his scalp while Kon’s own are at Tim’s hips, squeezing to feel the bone beneath, the heat blossomed on Tim’s skin.

Tim pulls away with a gasp, suddenly, bowing back away from Conner towards Jason who is now at his back, pressed tight against bare skin and grind his clothed cock against Tim’s ass. Conner looked over Tim’s shoulder and growled; jaw clenched because Tim had chosen him, Jason shouldn’t be here anymore!

“He did say both, right?” Jason was still amused as he leaned in to graze his teeth over the shell of Tim’s ear, making the Omega shiver and let out a high pitched whine at the back of his throat.

The sight made Conner’s blood boil, his stomach turn. He shouldn’t have to share Tim with this psychopath! He—

“Please?”

His eyes focused once more at the man in front of him, his hairs still tangled up in his short hair. Tim’s eyes were gazed over, his mouth red from their first kiss, wet and swollen. Conner couldn’t help but relax, the snarl on his tongue loosening.

“Please?” Tim asked again, so gentle and wanting as he leaning forward to kiss at Kon’s jaw, peppering him with soft touches interrupted only by little gasps forced from his lips from whatever Jason was doing behind him.

Kon licks his lips, knows right now he can’t be greedy because this might be his only chance, his only chance to ever been with Tim in the way he’s always dreamed. “Yeah,” He says, finally, pulling Tim in for another kiss, licking into his mouth so they can taste each other before pulling away. “Yeah.”

Everything seems to fall into place then, the acceptance of both and all easing the tension in the room and suddenly Conner and Jason are working together. They’re moving Tim back towards the bed without him realizing, having Kon kissing at his mouth until he’s out of oxygen, having Jason’s fingers all over his back, tracing scars and trailing down to grab his ass, squeeze which leaves his moan and dripping between his legs.

Tim falls back against the bed, suddenly too far away from the two Alphas that he’s chosen for his heat, for this, and reaching up to drag them back down too. But he doesn’t get the chance, because Jason’s manhandling him, manipulating his body until he’s on his hands and knees, head hanging down between his shoulders and ass up in the air, presenting.

It makes Tim shiver, makes his head swing, because he’s never done that before. He’d never wanted to present for anyone before, the lack of Alpha during his heats never giving him the chance, but right now— _right now_ —presenting to two Alphas who he can feel staring at him in approval gives him something that had been missing all these years. It digs deep down into the animalistic portion of Tim’s mind, strokes it awake and tells him to bend further, arch his back, _be good._

Behind, Jason whistles. “Pretty fucking sight, hu Supes?” He’s nudges the other Alpha who, up until now, has been drooling over the sight before him. Realizing Jason’s still there, Kon tenses up and bared his teeth in a mock-growl, but doesn’t let the sound come out. Jason rolls his eyes. “Relax, we both get to have fun—which end you want?”

Conner blinks. “What?”

“Jesus, kid, come on—want to fuck him first or have him suck you off?”

“Uh…”

“Right,” Jason huffs out, climbing up on the bed behind Tim, gripping his hips. “How about I stretch him out for you, because if that bulge is anything to go by, Timmy here shouldn’t be getting that shoved up him as his first real cock. Baby Bird’s got to have some practice first.”

It still takes a second for it to sink when what Jason actually means, but by then he’d totally game, because Tim’s making beautiful little noises and Kon instantly wonders what those will feel like against his cock.

By the time he manages to get up at the top of the bed, Tim’s moaning and pressing his hips back against Jason’s fingers. Kon looks and can see he’s sinking three inside the Omega’s body, they come out covered in slick and smelling like everything Tim is, sweat, and sex. It makes Kon jealous, makes him want to throw Jason down and take his place, but that’s not what this is right now and right now Tim’s looking up at him with shiny blue eyes, begging.

“Is this okay?” Conner asks, manages the words even as he shifts down his jeans and boxers, pulling his heavy cock out to set it before Tim’s eyes.

There’s nothing but lust and want on Tim’s face as he somehow draws his gaze up from Kon’s thick shaft, looks him straight in the eyes and nods.

“Yes. Yes, please. Kon.”

The sound of his name on Tim’s lips does something too him, breaks something in his brain. He doesn’t know now if Tim had leaned forward or if he had shifted, but Tim’s now got his tongue on his cock, licking up and down and up again, sucking the fat head into his mouth and moaning as he slurps up the precome that had collected there.

He’s pushing further into Tim’s mouth before he knows it, groaning as Tim just takes more and more of his cock until his mouth is stretched wide, lips draining of color around him. It’s a beautiful sight that he can’t pass up, drawing his thumb over Tim’s lips to feel just how tight they are, moving to his cheek where, when he shifts his hips, pulls out slightly to move back in, he can feel the head of his dick push against the skin of Tim’s cheek, feel the bulge of it in his mouth.

It’s a heady feeling, one that he gets lost in as he starts pumping his hips more, faster, going deeper and deeper inside Tim’s mouth, to his throat.

Tim’s eyes are half lidded and he’s drooling, but otherwise he looks completely zoned out, too lost in the sensations and pleasures that are completely wrecking his body right now. For a split second, Kon feels back, feels like he’s using Tim, but then the Omega us looking up at him again, eyes still just as big and wet as before, and sinks _further down_ onto his cock, sucking.

“Holy shit,” He breathes out, reaching to grip Tim’s hair and pull him away. Tim whines, tries to paw his way back to sucking Conner’s dick, but Conner has to take two second to clear his head before he explodes.

“Christ, Supes, you won’t fucking believe how tight our Timmy here is—like this fucker’s never had a proper dick in his ass ever. Fucking knot virgin is what he is.” Jason’s rambling, muttering, fucking Tim open still on four fingers to which the boy’s body is sucking him in, clenching and soaking the digits. “Bet I could get my whole hand inside him before he learns to fucking loosen up, shit—“

Conner’s barely listening, having caught his breath enough that he’s able to let Tim suck him back into his mouth. This time, however, Kon’s got a strong hold on Tim’s hair to control the pacing, fucking Tim up and down on his cock, letting him hollow out his cheeks and suck as he does so.

It really is a beautiful sight, how open Tim is. How red and raw and burning. Kon wants to memorize this right now, burn it into his mind just in case it never happens again.

He’s pulled out when suddenly Tim tenses, arches, eyes going wide and gasping loud. Jason curses and moaning.

Then, Tim is practically sobbing, grasping at Conner’s thighs for support as his body is moved for him, jerked back and forth onto Jason’s cock as he’s finally fucking him open. The pace is fast and hard, as if Jason could manage anything else. Kon’s about two seconds away from telling him to stop, slow down, when Tim tenses again and cries out a wordless sob that bounces off the walls in the room. He’s shivering a few seconds later, still sobbing softly as he clung to Conner.

“Fuck— _fuck!_ ” Jason groans, grinding his cock hard into Tim’s hole. “Jesus fucking Christ, he just came. Goddamn, he tightened up and fuck—Timmy you feel amazing. So fucking pretty, and now you’re so wet. God, I can feel it. Hear it—“ To emphasis, Jason pulled out slow, sinking in with the same force just so the room now filled with the squelching sound of Tim’s slick inside him, against Jason’s cock. It made Conner drool despite his best efforts.

“Don’t knot him,” Conner said, voice confidant and loud against the sounds of Jason fucking Tim.

The other Alpha looked up, eyes bright and dangerous. “ _What?_ ”

“I’m going to knot him, I’m his first.”

“Fucking hell you are—“

Kon’s eyes glowed red.

“Do. Not. Knot. Him.”

Jason, for all he was worth, tensed, glared, then, “Fine,” He spat, continuing to plow into Tim like their exchange didn’t happen.  “Don’t knot his mouth than, you might break his fucking teeth.”

Conner didn’t listen, just went back to letting Tim lick and suck at him once the poor Omega got his shivering under control again. He kept an eye on Jason, listening for his heart rate and made sure he knew his place.

“Jesus fucking Christ, if I’m not going to knot him I’m at least going to come all over his fucking back.” Jason hissed after a few more minutes, pulling out much to Tim’s loud groan of disapproval and squeezed his cock, working himself closer and closer to completion. He had a grip on Tim’s hip, making sure he didn’t move as he finally moved down and wrapped his fist around his growing knot and squeezed.

The Alpha moaned, loud, shooting cum all over the small of Tim’s back, dripping down onto his ass where he smeared the pearly fluid around, rubbing it into his skin with a smirk as he looked up at Conner who was glaring at him. “Gonna smell just like me when you fuck him, know I got to mark him first.”

This time, Kon really couldn’t help it, snarled and moved, leaving Tim to fall nearly face first in the bedding, so he could throwing Jason to the side and take his place. Jason just laughed, getting thrown down on the bed, breathlessly snickering up at the ceiling, stated as the smell of him and Tim lingered in the air.

There wasn’t another second to wait, Kon too lost in the heat haze and Tim now empty at both sides. He thrust in, making Tim scream as his cock stretched him wider than he’d ever gone, sending signals of ‘too much’ and ‘yes, please’ rushing up his spine into his brain.

It wasn’t how Kon had ever pictured their first time. He’d never thought of it during a heat and he never saw it as being rough, but those two things were happening right now anyway as Jason had been driving him up the wall the entire night. The only thought running through his head now was _‘claim, claim, claim’._

Tim was tight around him, warm, so smooth and slick on the inside, parting beautifully as Kon fucked him open. Tim felt like he might split in two by the sheer mass of Conner’s cock inside him, pressing into him like a spear, faster, harder. The grip he held on his hips would leave bruises for days and Tim knew his sheets were getting ripped up under his hands, his nest was ruined, but right now he didn’t care, couldn’t care, as this perfect Alpha towered over him, fucked him, gave him everything he’d been craving.

It was perfect.

Tim drooled, moaned, came another two times under Conner’s hand by the time his body was sore and limp. Conner was close, fucking into him with the same pace he started out with, though now he leaned over Tim’s back to mouth at his neck, sucking and biting marks into it. He didn’t break the skin, knew better than to break the skin, was pretty sure Jason would kill him if he did. Even if he wanted to, but this was enough.

Tim sobbed, whined, was chanting words Kon could only hear because of his super hearing, the small line of _‘Kon, please, please, Kon,’_ over and over again driving him on. His orgasm, when it came, hit him like a freight train.

It crashed over him like the ocean, pleasure building hot in his spine before shooting out. He thrust inside Tim for the last time, as deep as he could go, making the Omega gasp and arch one last time for him. His knot expanded, making Tim groan out incoherently and come once more on the bedding below him, soaking the sheets for the fourth time that night as Kon soaked his insides, coming and coming inside of him.

Kon barely managed not to collapse and crush Tim under his weight, instead rolled them over onto their sides so Tim could be a little more comfortable even as he made small noises at the movement, gasping whenever Kon’s knot tugged took much inside him.  He couldn’t kiss him at this angle, but for now Conner was content to nuzzle against his hair and leave more marks and kisses at the back of his neck.

Jason, having took a short nap up until now, quickly moved to press against Tim’s front, wrap his arms around the boy to cradle him close, make sure Tim was surrounded and safe from all sides, warm and content.

It didn’t take long before Tim was asleep, his breath evening out with soft little snores here and there, his heat stated for the time being.

The room smelled heavy and thick with Alpha and Omega alike, a perfect combination of scents intermingled and covering everything.

Conner looked up from Tim’s neck and shoulders long enough to see Jason smiling lazily back at him, all hostility in his eyes gone.

“You did good, kid.” He said, laughing quietly as he leaned forward to kiss Tim’s forehead. “You did pretty fucking good.”  

**Author's Note:**

> And if I was better I would write a part two where Bruce finds them all and everything goes to complete hell.


End file.
